happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide
Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide is a fan spinoff. Plot When the world of Happy Tree Friends transported to earth, the tree friends meet a nice girl called Jen-Jen who can save the day. But the only characters that were with Jen-Jen are Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy, as the rest are missing from Evil Flippy's outrage, turning them into gigantic monsters. Only Jen-Jen and her friends can rescue them if they battle them, complete missions, and transform. Each episode is 22 minutes long. Main Characters *Jen-Jen: A 13 year old girl who found Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy and must find the others. *Cuddles: A yellow rabbit who has a crush on Giggles. *Giggles: A pink chipmunk who has a crush on Cuddles. *Lumpy: A dim-witted blue moose. He hates to be with Evil Flippy and he goes with Cuddles and Giggles. *Disco Bear: A yellow bear. He's a disco dancer, but Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by making him eating junk food and turn into a monster. *Flaky: A red porcupine whose quills are full of dandruff. Evil Flippy orders her to rampage by playing baseball and turn into a monster. *Handy: An orange builder beaver. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by eating nothing but Jen-Jen's birthday cake, then turn into a monster. *The Mole: A purple blind mole. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage only if Jen-Jen attacks him, causing him to turn into a monster. *Mime: A purple deer. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by going in a dark place, then turn into a monster. *Petunia: A blue skunk who wears a car air freshener. Evil Flippy orders her to rampage by turning everyone into plants, then turns herself into a monster. *Pop and Cub: Tan bears. Cub is the smaller one and Pop is the bigger one. Evil Flippy orders them to rampage by putting all kinds of scary and funny things somewhere, then turn into monsters. *Toothy: A purple beaver. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by faking his own death, then turn into a monster. *Sniffles: A nerdy blue-gray anteater. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by winning the Smart-o-Tron, then turn into a monster. *Lifty & Shifty: Twin raccoons and some of Evil Flippy's helpers. Evil Flippy orders them to rampage by doing all the tasks given, then turn into monsters. *Clumsy: A gray raccoon who has an arrow on his forehead. Evil Flippy orders him to rampage by attacking Jen-Jen's town as a monster. *Flippy: A green bear who served in a war and flips out. Flippy dosen't flip out in the show because his evil self is a now seperate being. *Sneaky: A green soldier Chameleon. Evil Flippy captured him, Flippy and Mouse Ka-Boom and planned to kill them. *Mouse Ka-Boom: A orange mouse with explosives. Evil Flippy captured him, Sneaky and Flippy and planned to kill them. *Evil Flippy: A green bear who is a clone of Flippy and the one who made all the tree friends (apart from Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy) go with him. *Nutty: A green squirrel who loves candy. Nutty didn't appear in the first season but appeared in the second season. Evil Flippy orders him to kidnap the other tree friends and turn himself into a monster. *Lammy: A purple sheep/lamb who has a friend called Mr. Pickels. Lammy didn't appear in the first season, but appeared in the second season. Evil Flippy orders her to go with Nutty in order to kidnap other tree friends and turn herself into a monster. *Russell: A blue-green sea otter with typical pirate accessories. Russell didn't appear in the first season, but appeared in the second season. *Splendid: A blue flying squirrel. Splendid only appeared once in the first season, but appeared fully in the second season. *Buddhist Monkey: A monkey who is calm and kind. Buddhist Monkey didn't appear on the first season but appeared on the second season. *Cro-Marmot: A prehistoric caveman from the stone age. Cro-Marmot didn't appear on the first season but appeared on the second season. *Truffles: A blue sailor pig. Truffles didn't appear in the first season but appeared in the second season. *Splendont: Another villain character. He's a red flying squirrel. He's also a rival of Splendid. *The Rat: The third villain character. He's a spy rat. He, Lifty, and Shifty always want to grasp the mask first. He hates The Mole. Buddhist Monkey, Cro-Marmot, Splendid, Truffles, Russell, Nutty and Lammy appear in the second season. Minor Characters *Sir Emily: A posh school girl. She is a rival of Jen-Jen, but in the episode Fun and Games she helped Jen-Jen and the tree friends stop Pop and Cub. *Ginny and Homer: Jen-Jen's friends. Homer has blonde hair and wants to be cool, while Ginny has black hair and wears red clothing. *Annie : Jen-Jen's sister. She's 16 years old. She hates Flaky because she thinks that Flaky's going to kill her in the night. *Toadette: Homer's sister. She's 7 years old. *Pete: Ginny's older brother. He's 17 years old. *Rini and Mini: Ginny's twin little sisters. Rini always wears pink clothing, while Mini always wears yellow clothing. *Raven and Eagle: Sir Emily's parents. Raven is her mother and Eagle is her father. They're rich. *Violet: Sir Emily's sister. She's 8 years old. *VJ and Daisy: Some of Sir Emily's friends. Episodes Season 1 *Four of a Kind (Pilot) Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy are alone in the HTF world and must find a secret door. Once they found it, they end up in the Budeligh town, where they meet Jen-Jen. *Grande Size Me The gang spots Disco Bear, but he's stuck in Evil Flippy's curse, as he's eating food all day and turns into a big giant hungry monster. *Go, Giggles, Go! The gang goes to a fast food restaurant for Lumpy, but spots Flaky on the way, so Giggles must play baseball for her. During so, she transforms. *It's My Birthday, Not Yours! It's Jen-Jen's birthday, but Evil Flippy orders Handy to eat the whole birthday cake without asking. *Fake Up or Truth Up When Jen-Jen bumped into a famous fighter, she battles the fighter, but hits The Mole by mistake. *The Big Dance There's a dance at the village hall and Mime joins the dance in order to kill Jen-Jen by going for a date in the dark. *Plant Day Petunia comes and turns everything into evil plants, but Mime goes alone to battle Petunia. *Fun and Games Something weird is happening to Jen-Jen's place, as it's filled with funny things like balloons, as well as scary things like witches. Pop and Cub are also there. *Night of the Were-Tree Friend Handy gets bitten by a werewolf, then turns into a half werewolf while finding out that Toothy's going fake his own death. *Smarty Pants The Fun Fair comes to town, featuring the Smart-o-Tron, but Sniffles comes and ruins it. *Out of Control Clumsy is attacking Jen-Jen's town. He later becomes a helper, as he doesn't transform. *Hard Lucky The gang watches Lifty and Shifty rampaging, so Jen-Jen battles them, but fails to get them. *Crazy Bear Evil Flippy battles Jen-Jen and the gang, but they better do something or Evil Flippy will kill Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom and Flippy. *Valentine Day Jen-Jen, Mime, Disco Bear, Petunia, and Giggles go to the Valentine's Day Fair, but Disco Bear goes crazy as he waits for Cuddles. *Full Power Lifty and Shifty have attacked Jen-Jen's town, but the good news is Cuddles is now in his Cudzap form. *Tough Love A group of sexy female rockers that Handy always wanted to see comes to the town, so he wishes that he earns his new form (IronHand). His wish comes true and everyone loves him, but for some reason he's stuck as his IronHand form. *C-lfen Lied Jen-Jen and Mime go quad-riding while Cuddles and the rest get lost in a gift shop full of quads. Later, Lifty and Shifty ride a dangeous quad called Projet Chisel, but Cuddles and Disco Bear enter the quad race and transform in order to help Jen-Jen and Mime on the way. *The Incredible Bulk Lifty and Shifty have a plan. They'll turn Evil Flippy into a big strong monster, so the gang must stop him before he destroys Jen-Jen's town. *Ewww... That's Growth! The Fair comes again, featuring a new, deadly ride, but Disco Bear is too short, so he grows by making himself too tall. *This is Halloween It's Halloween at Jen-Jen's Town, but something freaky is going on as Lifty and Shifty are transformed into spooky ghosts by Evil Flippy while visiting Halloween town. *Mombo Jumbo Lifty and Shifty turn Jen-Jen into a rabbit, Cuddles into a moose, Lumpy into a chipmunk, Giggles into a rabbit, and Handy into a lamp. *Mid Form Zone The tree friends get trapped in their mid-forms and enter a zone with Lifty and Shifty. *Journey to the Center of Handy Handy swallowed his tools when making Lumpy's new bed, so one of the tree friends goes in there to find all the tools. *Rebel Robot Ranch Handy, Disco Bear, and Cuddles pretend to be space outlaws and fight robots, while Lifty and Shifty transform into S.H.R. (Super Hyper Robots). *Ginny in Wonderland Ginny falls down a rabbit's hole and it seems that it was Cuddles who did it, so the gang must find her. *Panic Ginny and Homer form a band, but end up captured by the government. *Panic 2: The Startling The gang is being attacked by giant ants. Season 2 (Fighters Collide) *The Big Attack Lammy and Nutty invade Jen-Jen's town as giants. What can the gang do? *Armor Mode The gang find Cro-Marmot and Russell and can finally armor with Lammy, Nutty, Cub, Disco Bear, and Pop. Meanwhile, Splendont and The Rat enter Evil Flippy's lair. *The Tattletale of The Monster Frankenette The gang has a camp in the woods, but Lifty tries to call out the scariest monster in the world, Frankenette, that Buddhist Monkey and Truffles find. *Big in Time Jen-Jen travels to the time when no one found Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy in the first place and went on a rampage which no one can't stop, until Splendid returns from the HTF world. *Fractured Sir Emily was injured after a fighting traning, then finds a short clone of herself, and tries to make everyone funny while Splendont turns into a monster. *Sugar Sweet Rini and Mini want Ginny to work at a candy factory which makes the tree friends fatten up. *The Time of Mime (Part 1) After saving a child from a flash flood caused by Splendont, Mime thinks he saw his other forms travelling through time. *The Time of Mime (Part 2) All 3 Mimes travel 5 years into the future, revealing Jen-Jen as a worker, Sir Emily as a queen, Homer is fat, and Ginny gets married to Disco Bear. *The Time of Mime (Part 3) The 3 Mimes get stuck in a game and they must find a way home. *Disco Blob Disco Bear takes an experimental treatment that transforms him into a giant blob to take revenge on Splendont. Disco Bear squeezes out of Jen-Jen's house and wreaks havoc on Jen-Jen's town, only for Handy, Russell and Mime save the day. *Clown Hater Mime never hates clowns, but what about Pop and Cub? *Cheerleader Blues Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, and Flaky join Jen-Jen's cheerleader squad, but Splendont comes to join, dressing up as a girl. *Aliens Can Control Your Mind Sir Emily tries to trick Jen-Jen to think aliens are real, so Sir Emily builds a rocket ship to Venus. Jen-Jen gets infected and turns her into an alien witch, who takes over all the tree frends' minds. Sir Emily and Violet then go to Venus together to save Jen-Jen from that infection. *Transform but really Big After Homer messed up Jen-Jen's helmet, the tree friends transform but grow unusually big as well. *Bluestar The gang heads towards a snowy place, but Giggles gets kidnapped. It's revealed that she was saved by a strong man called Bluestar. *Pepper Cat the Movie Giggles takes a roll of Pepper Cat the Movie while Petunia sets up a party, but trouble seems to go too far and she ends up transforming. *Rise of Dark Bear Splendont uses the power of darkness to turn Disco Bear evil. *The 10 Power Squares The gang finds out how to beat Splendont. They have to find the 10 power squares. *Supers of Them All Dark Bear battles the gang. *Battle to the Face Disco Bear returns to normal and has a chance to battle Splendont. *Another Confrontation The rest of the gang plans to destroy Evil Flippy once and for all. Season 3 (Healers Collide) In this new season, Ginny's hair has grown longer and the story involves the gang finding all 9 masks which were fallen into the wrong hands, but The Rat is a tricky one that can get anyone's hands off of it. *The Mask of Beast The gang find the mask of beast, but Shifty got his paws on it first. *Powerful Thing The gang finds the poison mask that IronHand was put on, but The Rat needs it fast and tries to get it off. *Good Doggy Violet's pet, Fuzz Beebo, has worn the vore mask. If Beebo keeps growing, she'll eat everyone in town *Caterpillar Craze The hunger mask that Pete put on turns everyone into caterpillars. *Halloween in the Fight It's Halloween and the fighter mask hits Homer, causing him to fight Pete. *Age-in Mini eats a part of a mask, which makes her age goes on fast. *Half Together After spliting the mask in half, Flippy and Flaky put the halves of the mask together. *Back Again Jen-Jen returns to town to buy something, which is a mask, but The Rat puts it on. *Heck No! The gang finds out a tunnel that hides the final mask. Meanwhile, Coach Z upgrades her transformation. *Trouble in Big Park As the Gang enters a theme park, Splendont makes a shadow of Jen-Jen come to life. More episodes soon. Movies *'Happy Tree Friends Partners Collide: The Revenge of Nega Tree Friends' *'Happy Tree Weevils:' When the world of Binweevils and Happy Tree Friends collide together, Clott calls Jen-Jen and the gang and gets Rott's lucky pants, while Splendont sets up an invention which goes wrong and he ends up becoming Splenweevil. *'Imagination Land:' Violet goes in her very own imagination land, but she seems that she is stuck in there, so Jen-Jen and the gang have to save her. *'Christmas Episode:' Flippy Claus is coming to town. Trivia *Jen-Jen's, Ginny's, and Homer's parents never appear. Sir Emily's parents are the only ones that appear. *For the very first time, the tree friends can finally talk in clear English. *This show has a little bit of deaths. *Jen-Jen makes a cameo appearance in ''Zombiepalooza! ''in Happy Tree Friends: Worlds Collide!. She's shown fighting off zombie Flaky. *The transformations are based on Skooterwolf's HTF Pokemon artworks. *Truffles, Buddhist Monkey, Cro-Marmot, Splendid, Russell, Lammy, Nutty, and Coach Z appear in the second season. Gallery Pokemon_HTF_Cuddles_by_Skooterwolf.png|Cuddles' transformations. pokemon_htf_giggles_by_skooterwolf-d1r4yq1.png|Giggles' transformations. Pokemon_HTF_Lumpy_by_Skooterwolf.png|Lumpy's transformations. HTF_Pokemon_Disco_bear_by_Skooterwolf.png.jpg|Disco Bear's transformations. Pokemon_HTF_Flaky_by_Skooterwolf.png|Flaky's transformations. Pokemon_HTF_Handy_by_Skooterwolf.png|Handy's transformations. Pokemon_HTF_The_mole_by_Skooterwolf.png.jpg|The Mole's transformations. Best Litfy and shify transformation.jpg|Lifty and Shifty's transformations. Pokemon_HTF_Mime_by_Skooterwolf.png|Mime's transformations. Pokemon_HTF_Petunia_by_Skooterwolf.png|Petunia's transformations. Pokemon_HTF_Pop_by_Skooterwolf.png.jpg|Pop and Cub's transformations. Pokemon_HTF_Toothy_by_Skooterwolf.png|Toothy's transformations. Pokemon_HTF_Sniffles_by_Skooterwolf.png|Sniffles' transformations. Pokemon_HTF_Flippy_by_Skooterwolf.png|Flippy's Transformations. Pokemon_HTF_Nutty_by_Skooterwolf.png|Nutty's Transformations. pokemon_htf_lammy_by_skooterwolf-d3alpor.png.jpeg|Lammy's Transformations. Pokemon_HTF_Russell_by_Skooterwolf.png|Russell's transformations. Pokemon_HTF_Cro_marmot_by_Skooterwolf.png|Cro-Marmot's Transformations Pokemon_HTF_Buddhist_monkey_by_Skooterwolf.png|Buddhist Monkey's Transformations Pokemon_HTF_Splendid_by_Skooterwolf.png|Splendid's Transformations. Category:Spinoffs